


伦敦塔

by canlloveyou



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canlloveyou/pseuds/canlloveyou
Summary: 伊薇假装被挟持潜入伦敦塔刺杀露西，反被露西指使圣殿骑士轮奸……





	伦敦塔

你就等着成为圣殿的婊子吧。  
这话不止从史塔瑞口中说出来过，伊薇也曾在露西嘴里听见。在不久前，在伦敦塔，那段伊薇从来不想让雅阁知道的经历，现在一下子翻了上来，涌在心头简直快让她吐出来了。

盟友假装挟持自己然后靠近露西，实在是个刺杀的好主意，伊薇当时觉得自己有好几年没有想到过这么精妙绝伦的办法了。故而她被盟友反按着手臂走入房间时，心里已经想象到露西惊诧的表情与鲜血了。果不其然，露西在嘲笑自己之后便背过身去，伊薇嗅到了刺杀时机的味道。  
就是现在。  
袖剑马上就要出鞘，伊薇的身体开始前倾，然而就在她马上出手的时候，女圣殿骑士突然转过身挥起手中的烛台，一下子敲在她的头上。  
不。

醒来时，天色似乎已经暗了下来，夜晚逐渐笼罩了伦敦塔。伊薇在剧烈的头痛里睁开眼，发觉自己浑身无力地躺在地上，周围似乎站了不少人，屋里点着蜡烛，那些人的影子照在墙上晃晃悠悠宛如山洞里的怪物。冰冷的空气叫她打了个哆嗦，她这才发现自己竟身无寸缕，只有刺客披风还在自己身上。  
“哦，弗莱小姐，”露西的声音叫她心里咯噔一声，“真高兴你安然无恙。”  
那些人渐渐让开一条道，露西的高跟鞋像尖刀一样慢慢逼近。伊薇缩起身子想尽可能遮住赤裸的部位，圣殿骑士们下流的视线叫她本能的羞愧。今天不会再发生任何一件好事情了。伊薇调动着自己的身体，但她浑身发软，简直不能把手抬起来。她知道露西视自己为眼中钉肉中刺，却决不能想到露西会用这么下作的方式对待自己。  
“离我远点！”露西的手摸到自己身上时她低声嘶叫着想要躲开那只手，换来露西一个清脆的耳光。“你很快就叫不出来了，弗莱小姐，”女圣殿骑士恶狠狠地在她那没怎么被人碰过的粉红乳头上掐了一把，叫她痛叫出声，“等着成为圣殿的婊子吧，刺客，我会让你明白，和我作对是什么下场。你们还愣着干什么？”她冲着圣殿骑士们努努嘴，“她归你们了。”  
伊薇尽力了，真的尽力了。她极力地动弹松软无力的肢体，想要推开那些摸过来的陌生男人的手，但那些手就像是肮脏的无从反抗的沼泽一样将她包围，不留情面地揉搓她的身体。她的乳房被人肆意揉弄成各种形状，结实有力的腰肢与两条长腿也被圣殿骑士们下流地抚摸着，一时间女刺客的周围挤满了急不可耐的男人们。她没法阻止自己发出丢人的惊恐的尖叫声，正如她也没法阻止被轮奸的命运。  
透过上方男人们形成的乌云留下的一点空隙，伊薇看见露西的脸，自上而下地俯视着自己，带着像是豺狼面对猎物时的满意微笑。  
她的腿被强行分开了，有人把手指放在她的私处摩擦着，揪着她的花蕊揉来揉去，那尚在少女阶段的阴部粉嫩干净，应激一般渐渐开始湿润。伊薇尽量不让自己去听圣殿骑士们的话。他们在谈论她奶子的形状，乳头的颜色，谈论她开始湿润的私处，嘲笑她淫荡不堪。总有人争着抢着要捏一把她的奶子，每一次都疼的她掉眼泪，白嫩的乳房上全是红紫指印。  
他们终于定好了先后顺序，第一个男人把她细长的双腿架在自己肩膀上，开始低头解裤腰带，另一个人在她上方按住了她的双手。那双腿本能直接绞断一个人的脖子，那双手能击昏一个壮汉，现在却绵软无力，一点都不听使唤。  
“不要……”伊薇挣扎着，她到底还是个二十岁的少女，她害怕了，“走开！离我远点！”  
圣殿骑士们哄笑起来，引得门口的皇家守卫屡屡往屋里张望。“没事的小宝贝儿，”第一个男人甜言蜜语，“我保证，你很快就会爱上我的鸡巴。”  
不不不不不不不不！！！伊薇的腿大开着合不拢被死死按在那人的肩上，花穴暴露在空气里一张一合，不用看她也知道那人的阴茎正在慢慢逼近自己，一直抵在穴口上。她像是死刑前最后一次反抗一样拼命挣扎，却又被好几双手按回在地上。有人在催促那人快点操进去，早完事儿早让地方，还有十几个人在后面等着呢 。  
十几个人。天哪。  
那根丑陋的鸡巴挤开了处女的花穴，娇嫩的肉洞惨遭摧残，伊薇惨叫出声。这太疼了，不仅是被挤开的疼痛，还有某种会被撕裂的恐惧与被玷污的羞耻感。眼泪顺着她的脸往下淌，男人们发出了阵阵笑声，她的脆弱令他们更兴奋。如果伊薇有力气反抗，如果她的袖剑在身上，这些人会在五分钟内停止呼吸。但是她没有力气。  
在极端恐慌后，伊薇·弗莱的头脑逐渐本能地冷静了下来，她意识到她必须积攒体力，才能找到机会反杀，但是这是有多么的困难，忍受痛苦与羞辱足以让她流失所有的精神。那人开始动作，像是任何一个纵情欲海的男人一样放肆地在女孩私处里抽插。伊薇的眼泪模糊了视线，她压根看不清第一个男人的脸。  
“操，她好棒，”那人使足了力气往里顶撞，“真的，她在咬我，而且他妈的越来越湿。甜心，你太乖了，太好了，别忍着，叫两声给我们听听。”  
伊薇遂了他的心愿，细碎的呻吟从皓齿间渗出，然而这仅仅是为了让自己不用花太多体力忍受痛楚。她放松肌肉，调整呼吸，也不再挣扎，只为了让自己好受一点与积攒体力。她甚至用上了曾经在兄弟会学习的面对刑讯的技巧。如果硬要让她经历这件事而不崩溃，她就得把这看成一场折磨而不是强暴。  
那些按着她的人渐渐收回了手，仅剩下一个人尽职尽责地按住了她的双手，但也没有太用力，因为这个女刺客似乎没有力气反抗了。  
他们开始满足于看着她洁白且线条流畅的身体自渎，把形状各异颜色不同的阴茎露出来当着她面撸动，这绝对是伊薇第一次看见这么多的阴茎齐聚一堂……但愿也是最后一次。  
“她叫的好骚，”其中一个人说，“操，我要忍不住了。”  
“真不敢想我们能玩玩弗莱，”另一个人接了话茬，“多少人会羡慕我们啊，每次看见她那双长腿我都他妈的会硬。”  
“她现在就是个小婊子，”有人说，“我们能塞她一嘴吗？”  
“只要你不怕被她咬断。”  
“真该拿个口枷过来。”  
“这会儿哪有这个，让一下，我要射她身上。”  
伊薇猛地瞪大了眼睛，说话的那人已经从人群里挤出来，把他通红裂口的龟头冲向了伊薇。少女瞠目结舌，看着白浊从那道裂口里冲出来，一波波撒在自己身上，还有的撒在了身下黑色的刺客披风上，她完全被这闻所未闻的侮辱镇住了，一时间连生气的功夫都没有。周围响起一阵赞同的口哨声，屋里的大家都愉快地欣赏着伊薇小姐胴体上散布着的精液，除了伊薇小姐本人。与此同时，插在她甬道里的阴茎也抖了一下，咕嘟咕嘟爆了她一穴的精液，这人怕不是平日里嫖娼都嫖不起（伊薇在心里咬牙切齿地咒骂），才能这样凶猛地灌了她一子宫。  
刺客哭喘着仰起头，把修长的脖颈暴露出来，她的腿打着哆嗦，眼泪滑进鬓角里。在圣殿骑士们的欢呼声中，第一位勇闯龙穴的勇士拔出了肮脏的鸡巴，红肿的花穴立时涌出一波复杂的液体，实在好看。  
还没结束，伊薇还没有找回力气，但她挪动手指已经没有那么费劲了，那些人对于顺序的争辩多给了她一些休息的时间，然后第二个人来了。  
比起提枪就上，第二个人似乎对别的事情情有独钟。他像条狗一样俯在女刺客腿间，嗅闻她的阴部，然后伸出舌头舔舐那微微张开的穴口，连带上个人的精液一起舔进去。周围有人发出了嫌恶的声音，但也有人表示这情景下流到动人。伊薇的大腿肌肉抽搐着，比起痛苦她察觉到更多的是她不想要的快感，这比疼痛还要难耐。那根舌头捅进已经被人占有的过的穴口，灵活地逗弄湿滑的肉壁，更糟糕的是他揉弄着阴核，把它揉到肿胀通红，伊薇的腰一下下挺起，叫的像是快要断气，一波淫水当着所有人的面涌出穴口，然后被那人狠狠地吮吸走。她尖叫一声，臀部抬离了地面，在圣殿骑士们的嘲弄声中夹住了那人的头，不知所措地当众高潮了。  
不能说她不喜欢这个，至少身体喜欢。她没跟哪个男人动过真格的，但是十几岁的时候……和某人玩过这个……青涩的试探……  
施暴者扑在她身上亲吻她啃咬她，在她的肌肤上留下一个个吻痕，四处而来的手又开始抚摸她，叫她浑身发麻。他们称呼她为兄弟会的荡妇，询问她是否经常这样服侍她的同伴们，她无暇回答或者愤怒，因为她第二次被人操了进去，一根全新的鸡巴插在她身体里捅的她失了神智。她不明白他们到底是之前给她下了药还是她自己果真淫荡不堪，才会在被轮奸时爽到哭出声。也许两者都有，该死的，谁知道呢。  
他们用一根红色的带子绑了她的双手，就开始轮番地亲吻抚弄她，第二个人依然霸占了她最美妙的所在，在里面操干着。各种各样的脸，各种各样的声音，各种各样的阴茎，伊薇分不清谁是谁，他们差不多全都赤裸着，硬着，淫邪地笑着，争着把鸡巴在她身上蹭着。有人把阴茎抵在她嘴角射了，总算他没胆量塞进她喉咙里，但是还是有一点精液喷进她嘴里，她不得不把它们吐出去，太难吃了，操。而且她浑身都是精液的腥臭味，恶心的她要吐出来了。不等她真的吐出来，操着她的人越操越快，而且还另有人饶有兴致地揉着她的花蒂与乳头。她翻着白眼高潮了。今天的第二次。  
等她回过神来，她依然被操着，但是她已经搞不清这是第几个人了，第三个？第四个？被缚在头顶上方的双手里被塞了根阴茎，来回的摩擦，有人用鸡巴蹭着她隆起的胸，揉捏着，想用那团软肉裹住自己。下面同样被人来回的抽插，里面被射的一团黏腻，难受极了。她惶惶然看向上方，窗外彻底黑了天，灯火摇摇晃晃，这时间伦敦城里的人们大约已经吃过了晚饭，正在家里安歇着，孩子们也许正躺在妈妈怀里嘀嘀咕咕，酒馆里正刚刚开场，喝着第一轮酒跳着第一场舞，雅阁是不是也在火车上思忖着姐姐怎么还不回来。一切都完整如初，地球照旧旋转，只有伊薇，这个没有爸爸没有妈妈的孩子，落在了一群歹徒手里被肆意亵玩，某种角度来说这还算她的初夜——不能这么想，真的要吐了。  
恍惚间她看见露西站在窗边点起一根烟，那点火光在黑暗里晃动着，照亮了女圣殿骑士的脸。露西看起来既不得意，亦不快活，只是若有所思地和她对上了目光，很快便看向了窗外。  
又有人射在了她的里面，然后拔出来。伊薇的腿始终自觉地大张着，忘记了合拢，确实像个荡妇了。她的花穴被操得肿胀酸疼，叫她不住的蹙眉。  
他们把她拉起来的时候，伊薇什么都没说。有一秒钟她尝试自己站住，但很快又主动歪向了某个人毛茸茸的胸膛。他们机不可失地抱住她，把她推到一张桌子上叫她趴好。  
这下伊薇能看清楚这个房间的布局了，她在心里推测着这是伦敦塔的哪个位置，打量着可以用来逃跑的门窗。手腕上的带子越来越松垮，圣殿骑士们越来越沉醉在这场轮奸女刺客的活动里，露西也心不在焉地在窗边抽烟。但还不是时候，伊薇得找个机会一击必杀，杀光这些……不，不对，杀死露西的优先级才是最高的。  
不要把个人感情带进任务里，伊薇，即便被轮奸时也是这样。  
有人在她身后分开她的腿插了进来。女刺客的身体抖了一下便沉寂下来，似乎已经麻木绝望了。这未免太不好玩了，因此有人拍打着她的臀部，打的上面都是通红的手印，逼的女刺客啜泣出声。这个人射了便拔出去换下一个人，下一个人射了便拔出去换了下下个人，在场者无一不参与了这场用伊薇的身体取乐的暴行。她的身上全是吻痕，牙印和手印，阴部被折磨的惨兮兮的红肿，与混乱的白色精液相间，一看便是被人好好的凌辱过了，叫人心生怜爱。那昨天还是处女穴的花穴，今天已经被十几个男人轮流操干过，甚至有人跃跃欲试想给她后面开苞。女刺客的嗓子哭哑了，满脸都是泪痕，头发被扯开来，看着实在可怜极了。有人同情她起来，爱怜地抚摸她，放弃了她红肿的花穴而选择把她翻过来操了她的乳沟，那里也同样被人射了一缕缕精液，顺着身体往下淌。  
她的穴里灌满了不同男人的精液，小腹鼓胀，大约子宫里也被塞满了。又有人捅进去的时候，小穴里咕啾一声，听着淫荡的很。那个人抱怨，说这样一点都不舒服。旁人便笑了起来，说这还不简单吗。  
起初，伊薇没听懂他们的意思，她本来已经浑浑噩噩，任凭他们摆布，只一味的专心在恢复体力与寻找机会上。正操着她的人拔出来，把沾满精液的阴茎在她臀缝里蹭着，用那对软肉清理干净自己，有人不知从哪里搜罗出一个大玻璃杯，放在地上，几个人拽着伊薇走过去，催着她蹲在上面。  
这下伊薇明白他们的意思了。她忽的暴怒起来，推开那几个人的手，因此又挨了个耳光。头晕眼花之际，她被按着矮下身子，看清了窗边露西的靴子边露出的镶嵌了宝石的刀柄，登时便沉静了下来。穴口汨汨流出一股白色的精液，淌进玻璃杯里，有人按着她鼓起的小腹，疼的她哭叫了一声，精液流的更快了，她就这样垂着头，愣愣地当着这些人的面尿出身体里的精液。有多少人射在了里面？有多少人享用了她？她已经数不清了。这会儿她只想好好睡一觉，睁开眼睛后发现自己还在火车上，身边坐着一个得意洋洋的雅阁，一切都是个噩梦罢了。  
终于她体内的精液似乎已经排尽了，玻璃杯近乎满了，他们捏着她的下巴叫她仰起头，掐开她的嘴，让她眼睁睁看着那杯精液成一条直线倒进她的嘴里。她没得选，只能压低了舌头方便精液淌进自己的喉咙，再淌进食道，淌进胃里，倘若她稍有挣扎，便有被精液活活呛死的风险。这是个什么地狱？她什么时候才能逃出去？  
杯子空了。  
有人拍着她鼓胀的胃部问她吃饱了没有，她迷茫地点点头，引来一阵哄堂大笑。可怜的小婊子看起来是累透了，吃精液吃的醉了，神志不清。最后一个人操着她，说她都被操松了，但还是暖暖的软软的，舒服的紧，又有人说叫她歇一歇，明天操她后面，前后都开了苞，才能算是合格的小婊子。将来留在教团里供大家赏玩时，方能物尽其用。  
伊薇困乏极了，她的身体不再像之前一样沉重，可是精神却越来越昏沉，不能够再拖了，再这样下去她有可能会昏迷。最后一个人射在里面拔出来，大家说她实在是身体好，耐操，现在才有一点要昏过去的迹象。  
“行了，”站在窗边的露西发话了，“把她给我拖去隔壁，你们都在这里等着吧。”  
有人扛起伊薇，把她带到隔壁，扔在一张沙发上。女刺客半睡半醒，满脸虚汗，嘴唇发白，身上青紫吻痕与精液相间，圣殿骑士们简单的给她擦了一下身便退了出去，只留下她与露西同处一室。  
“我希望你得到了一些教训，”露西的手指划过她的脸颊，“感觉如何，弗莱小姐？”  
伊薇半睁着眼睛，嘴唇翕动着，终究没说出什么来。  
女圣殿骑士并不指望得到什么回答，只是解了衣服爬了上来，在伊薇不明所以的目光里分开腿用自己的阴部磨蹭着伊薇。  
“干嘛？”露西不以为然地说，“你爽够了，不陪我玩玩吗？”  
“我一直盼着这场景，”恶魔吐气若兰地在她耳边低语，“看你被玷污，被折磨，终于沦为我的玩具，可怜的弗莱小姐，你到底没有逃过这一劫。我会把你献给教团，从此你就是教团的婊子，日日夜夜为教团奉献你的身体。我保证我一定是最多光顾你的人。”  
伊薇低低嗯了一声，看起来已经认命了。露西的花穴像张小嘴一样吸住了她的穴，两个女人就这样淫秽地交合着，她们的身体乃至胸乳都紧紧贴在一起。伊薇穴里还残留着最后一个人的精液，但是因为自己躺在下面，似乎倒灌进了子宫。  
露西扳过她的脸吻了她，不顾她嘴里精液的腥臭，把舌头伸进去搅动，伊薇支吾着，被她亲着舔着，腿大大的分开，胸乳也被揉着，一看就是被好好的操了一顿。刺客的手伸了下去，摸着圣殿骑士的大腿，膝盖，一直滑到靴子上。露西用力地蹭着她操着她，喘息着，身体痉挛起来。  
突然间刺客一个翻身，推着圣殿骑士一起摔在地板上，她的手捏紧了刀柄，猛地拔出来，在露西还在高潮的时候一刀划开了露西的喉咙，温热的鲜血喷了出来，溅在伊薇的脖子与锁骨上。  
露西·梭恩的喉咙里咯咯作响，眼睛瞪得大大的，而伊薇甚至顾不上去看她一眼。最后一个人的精液顺着伊薇的穴口淌进了露西的阴道，在伊薇抬起身体时，两人穴口间扯出几丝白液。伊薇颤抖着爬了起来，她低下头给露西的瞪视变成了烙在露西视网膜上的最后一片光影。  
没事了，伊薇，没事了。  
她在屋角找到了自己的衣服和武器，手软脚软地穿上，放纵自己瘫在地上休息一会儿，眼泪溢出眼眶又被她自己擦去。现在还不是哭的时候，她还有的是事情做，比如隔壁那群圣殿骑士。  
她咬咬牙站起来，双腿间的肿痛让她更加怒火中烧。她踩进了露西的血里，留下一个个血脚印，然后推开了隔壁的门。  
一小时后她回到了火车上，浑身都是血腥味，惊得几个黑鸦帮帮众连声问她有没有受伤。她打发走他们，走进了雅阁的车厢。  
雅阁躺在他平时最喜欢呆的沙发上，张着嘴流着口水睡着了，一本通俗小说落在地上，他似乎一直在等伊薇回来，等着等着就睡着了。伊薇盯着他看了一会儿，不悲不喜，只觉得万分怜爱，找了条毯子给他盖上，便悄悄地回了自己车厢打理自己。她洗了澡，给自己抹了药，便疲惫不堪地爬上床。  
不管今天发生了什么，好歹她还活着，雅阁也平安无事。  
至少今天，现在，是这样的。


End file.
